creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation World/List of ads
This is a complete list of GoAnimateLand commercials. Contentshide 1980s 1989 1990s 1990 1991 1993 1994 1995 1999 2000s 2000 2001 2003 2005 2010s 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 1980sEdit 1989Edit This aired on TV stations all over the United States and GoAnimate-related LaserDiscs and VHSs to advertise the opening of GoAnimateLand California: Now, the people who bring you the magic of anime for over 30 years, want to bring it to you like nobody else can; to take you into the heart of a working motion picture and television studio, to watch real film and anime making in action. And share the secrets, the spectacle, and glamour, that have not only made great entertainment, but also made entertainment history. GoAnimateLand California; premiering in Anaheim Summer 1990. It's the greatest anime production ever! 1990sEdit 1990Edit This was syndicated on the grand opening of GoAnimateLand California: Now that summer's around the corner, it's time to celebrate the grand opening of GoAnimateLand California! If you're from Japan, why not come here for some English? We'd like to say that this is our first operation day! To book your trip to GoAnimateLand Japan or California, call toll free. 1991Edit This was aired to syndicate the opening of Star Trigon: The Ride: It's time that we're opening four new attractions at GoAnimateLand California! Among one of them is Star Trigon: The Ride! Dr. Zett will sent you screaming into space on the greatest ride of all time! Board the Challenger Garaiga and prepare for a quest to take back the 21st trigon! Book your trip GoAnimateLand California today! Don't forget on midnight of May 1st and 2nd of 1991, you can watch the attraction open! 1993Edit This is an animated commercial that aired to advertise the opening of the Lucky Star Kingdom in GoAnimateLand California: The magic, beauty, and romance is all within your reach in Drillimation Central. Drillimation's magical fairy tale castle is coming to GoAnimateLand California! That's right, it's the Lucky Star Kingdom! You will go Gaga when you meet Konata and friends, and you can be part of the clan! Reimu Hakurei says it's a sheer joy, and it will be better if you're from Japan! It's the greatest anime production ever! Book your trip today! 1994Edit This was aired all over Guyish and American television following the opening of Guyish Central: Now, the greatest people who bring up blue shades, blue grass, blue sky, blue clouds, blue people and more! Guyish Central! The most bizarre amusement rides, you can even shake yourself in the Paint Shaker, scare yourself in Dimension 2 and do everything and everything and everything! You can also plan a Blue HQ hotel stay for 1, 2, 5, 10 days or even a month! GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Guyish Central opens August 8. Call toll free to plan your trip to GoAnimateLand, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. This is an animated commercial that was syndicated for the Circle Dancers event: Holding hands with just one...not too much. Holding hands with a lot...it's fun! Now, from 1994 to 2016, our park mascots will hold hands and dance. You can even view it from Blue HQ for your stay, of course! The event will be held in Magical Land, and on August 3 of every year until 2016. GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to plan your trip to GoAnimateLand, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. 1995Edit This is a live-action/animated commercial that aired to advertise the release of Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure on the Super Nintendo: Hey, you there! You still haven't been to GoAnimateLand!? Do you want to visit it virtually for a low price? Well guess what? Nintendo's made a version of GoAnimateLand! Now you can ride the anime and experience the thrill yourself with the all-new Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure for your Super Nintendo Entertainment System! If you've played the game, bring the included ticket inside to any GoAnimateLand to get in free! It's the greatest anime production ever! Book your trip today. 1999Edit This was syndicated all over the United States to advertise the opening of Mametchi's GotchiWorld: Guess who's coming on the block? That's right, it's Mametchi! His world's called Mametchi's GotchiWorld, so kids can come and have fun! Whenever your kid likes Tamagotchi, this is the place to be! Dial the GoAnimateLand phone number and press 5 for free copies of Tamagotchi Video Adventures and the CD-ROM! Come to GoAnimateLand California; it's the greatest anime production ever! Another was syndicated for the grand opening of Tamagotchi LIVE!: Now that it's May, Mametchi has his own live show! Join your favorite friends to songs, skits, and an emotional journey through his world! With fantastic singing, amazing productions, you'll take Orblue Line and come to the fun! As Mametchi would say, it's the greatest anime production ever! Plan your trip to GoAnimateLand California today! Free VHS and CD-ROM offer expires January 2000. 2000sEdit 2000Edit This was seen on a VHS of Comedy World titled Cartoon Crack-Ups and syndication on American television: It's the time that we open two new attractions, The KuroMametchi Jalopy and Clownpiece's Worm of Heat! The KuroMametchi is a version of Toddler Race aimed to children, and Clownpiece's Worm of Heat is a junior roller coaster for Junior Touhou fans! Touhou and Tamagotchi, they touch in road. Visit GoAnimateLand in Japan and California and book your trip now! 2001Edit This was featured in the Super Smash Keyboards 4 extras and the 2001 VHS of Comedy World: Eager Eric: At Drillimation Studios, we make anime and bring it to life! We created a mad scientist and made him real. We invented a space shuttle, and traveled you into space! We discovered an underwater kingdom, and took you into her castle. Visit GoAnimateLand theme parks, around the world! If it happens on the big screen, TV, or in the game, it comes to life at GoAnimateLand! And experience the thrill, ride the anime, and live the adventure! It's Drillimation excitement and entertainment! To book your trip to either GoAnimateLand Japan, California, or Florida, call toll free. This was featured on Guyish DVDs of Rocko's Modern Life and The Angry Beavers and all over American television for Nintendo making a second GoAnimateLand video game, this time for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube: You need 64 polygons? 3D? Mametchi's third dimension? Well, Nintendo made GoAnimateLand again, this time for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube! Stop by your favorite video game store today and buy GoAnimateLand 64 for the Nintendo 64 or GoAnimateLand: The 3D Experience for the GameCube! Call toll free if you want the real thing, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. 2003Edit This was featured in Mr. Driller X's extras: Oh my gosh Susumu! What did you set up this time!? "The evil Keel Sark has taken over the Super Mecha Death Drill to wreak havoc! We have to stop him!" —Susumu Hori That putrid Keel Sark has taken over Susumu's Super Mecha Death Drill! Board your own drill and chase Keel throughout your favorite Drillimation and Super Smash Bros. worlds! Come drill to GoAnimateLand today! Plan your trip before it's too late! 2005Edit This aired all over Guyish television during January 2005 over arrival of the Romanian DTH platform Digi TV onto the Republic of Guy and the Tamagotchi Republic: We got a new friend! It is taking all over us! Blam blam blaaam! Go subscribe to Digi TV now, get over 50 channels and get chances to win tickets to GoAnimateLand! Do NOT forget that you can also call toll free, before the end of the month! GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to plan your trip to GoAnimateLand, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. Another was broadcasted all over Gotchish television for GoAnimateLand being planned for Dream Town: I see that we've planned a new park! Can you guess it? {5 second pause} That's it! It's Dream Town! Come to Dream Town's GoAnimateLand in 10 years as your favorite areas, like Guyish and Drillimation Central, along with Camp PB&J Otter and Mametchi's GotchiWorld come to play! GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to plan your trip to GoAnimateLand, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. 2010sEdit 2010Edit This commercial was seen on the 2010 DVD reprint of Comedy World: Eager Eric and syndication on TV and radio: What did you do now, Mametchi? Wow, you've opened Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem! Blast through a speedy and amazing adventure as your seats move, shake, tickle, and rain Gotchi Figures! TamaTown Tama-Gos are now available at The TamaStore! Come to GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. To book your trip to GoAnimateLand Japan, California, or Florida, call toll free. This commercial was seen for anime memory promotions: In life, making memories can be nothing short of incredible. And anime memories, they're magical things. You can hold on to them forever. Anime memories keep our children young in our hearts for the rest of our lives, and color our tomorrows with the best of our yesterdays. They sing to us whenever we need them to, and dance for us in our dreams; which is why it's so important. Here's the very best part: your anime memory can begin this very moment. 2011Edit This commercial is seen for anime memory promotions: Memories you'll share are the greatest gifts of all. This year, the anime and magic will begin the moment you tell them. What are you waiting for? You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel room and theme park tickets for only $70 per person for a family of four. Let the memories begin at the place where dreams come true. 2012Edit This commercial was shown for the 40th anniversary of The Drillimation Series: Ahh, we're glad to say that forty years ago, something happened that changed the world forever. The story where a boy defeated a space army and became a prince of the Lucky Star Kingdom, then developed a strong relationship with a princess with a beautiful hairstyle and color, whom which they married, and defeated Dr. Manhole for good! Forty years later, the journey continues. You can save 15% on any GoHotel when you book your trip to any GoAnimateLand theme park! Special offer expires April 2012. 2013Edit This commercial is seen on both YouTube and on TV: Anime is a magical thing. This year, don't just take time off. Put time in. Turn spending time with your anime, into spending time in an anime. At the one place where every heart-pounding, jaw dropping, and goosebumping second counts. It's your anime. Don't just take it, mean it! Come to GoAnimateLand; fun like you mean it. 2014Edit This commercial is seen on YouTube and the 2014 DVD of Igor, Sophie and Friends in...Our First Five Adventures!: There's a place for anime or to see more than a little time off. The ones who choose to go big or stay home. Where every amazing, astounding, and magical moment truly reveals moments that are truly, epic. This place is made for those who just do more than just vacation. It's made for those who vacation like they mean it. Book your trip to GoAnimateLand theme parks today! 2015Edit This commercial is seen on YouTube: Wanna make your trip to GoAnimateLand more magical? Wish you had more part time, does your daughter want to be a princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom, want to ride the monorail, take a break in a pool, or be back in time for fireworks? Now you can! You can now save 25% when you book your trip to any GoAnimateLand! Begin your anime here, at the place, where dreams come true. Another commercial can be seen on YouTube and on TV: Your adventure is waiting. Your slice of life is calling. Your magical girl has arrived. An unforgettable anime is all within your reach. You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel and theme park tickets for only $50 per person for a family of four. Come on, get in the anime at the place where dreams come true. Book your trip to GoAnimateLand today. This is aired all over American and Guyish television, radio, and the 2015 DVD reprint of Comedy World: Cartoon Crack-Ups due to the opening of GoAnimateLand Guy City (this was seen before October 2015): Who cares? Well, we got a new GoAnimateLand - the first in Europe! Right here in Guy City. Opening is scheduled for 2016, the first year of our operation! With brand new attractions EXCLUSIVELY seen in GoAnimateLand Guy City, Guyish Central and Drillimation Central are the hearts of the pure blue and the red mixture! Even Mametchi enjoys us at Mametchi's GotchiWorld. GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Do NOT forget that you can still call toll free to book your trip, no matter which park! Deen! Hehe. Another is aired all over American and Guyish television, radio, and the 2015 DVD of GoGang: Tricks 'n' Treats for the Tamagotchi LIVE! venue showing Let's Go! Tamagotchi episodes: Well, kids, let me give you a surprise! Are any of you doing just fine? "I'm..doing..just..fine!" —Mametchi Okay, well, I am showing EVERY SINGLE EPISODE OF LET'S GO! TAMAGOTCHI AT TAMAGOTCHI LIVE! Until Capital City opens, there's a lot for it! So, put on your Mametchi, Spaceytchi, or Spacy Brother costume and get ready for the action! GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to book your trip to any GoAnimateLand. Yet another is aired on American and Guyish television following promotion of hybrid formation consisting of Guyish Central, Mametchi's GotchiWorld and Drillimation Central: Who cares? Well, the 3 best themes are finally getting a unite! The unite never seen, no matter which GoAnimateLand! Now you can get cards for the hybrid extravangantly called "The Best Trio", consisting of Guyish Central, Drillimation Central and the never forgotten Mametchi's GotchiWorld! GoAnimateLand, fun the way you mean it. Do NOT forget that you can still call toll free to book your trip, no matter which park! Deen! Hehe. Also, don't forget this! During December 21 to 31, 2015, call toll free FAST to get a card to watch the border cut at midnight between 2015 and 2016! Separate cards for Guyish Central, Drillimation Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld expire February 29. You can renew your cards to be for the hybrid trio. 2016Edit This commercial is seen on YouTube and TV: The Lucky Star Kingdom's favorite author, Hiyori Tamura, wished you were there! You can save 25% on any Drillimation-themed GoHotel! Also, when you upgrade to a package, you can spend the 25% you saved if you want the Quick Entry service for the whole family! Come to GoAnimateLand, no matter which one! You better be there!